


We could just make a fort...

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, New holiday traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto is unsure of what to do at the holidays, specially with family being involved. You teach him that the holidays are about making new traditions too.





	We could just make a fort...

You watched him fret a little as he sat on the couch next to you, gently picking at something on the hem of his shirt. You tilted your head, before your reached over, and gently took his hand in yours.

“C’mon, Sunshine, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

He shrugged a little and kept his eyes downcast. You didn’t push him, you knew better. He’d retreat further from you if you pushed him too hard, so, you just kept yourself close and gently rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb.

“W-Well…” he started off slowly, softly.

You tilted your head a bit further trying to get his eyes to meet yours, and when you did, you gave him a gentle smile, and nodded for him to go on. He took a deep breath, and wrapped his fingers about your hand a bit tighter.

“J-Just, well…it’s almost Christmas, right?”

You nodded gently.

“A-And well, I already got you a gift–s-so…bu-but, I don’t…I mean…”

You moved yourself a bit closer to him, letting your shoulder brush his as you gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Babe, I’m sorry, but growing up, my family wasn’t there much. So, I d-don’t really know what to do as far as traditions at Christmas around others? I mean, I get it that there’s decorations and food, and gift giving, but…”

You gently reached up with your free hand, cupping his cheek to get him to look at you, his eyes sad and wet with unshed tears.

“Oh, Sunshine…”

You smiled and leaned over kissing him gently as your hand remained on his cheek. He timidly kissed you back, then whispered to you as you broke the kiss.

“I just don’t want to ruin your Christmas.”

You gasped softly, and he looked away from you and sighed.  “Prompto. Prompto, please, look at me.”

He sighed deeply, and slowly turned his head to look back at you, his brows furrowing as he saw the bright smile on your face.

“H-huh?” he stuttered softly.

“Prompto, there’s no set rules to what we do for Christmas.” you reached up, and pet a thumb against his cheek.

“I’m sorry to hear that your family wasn’t there, but guess what, I’m here now, the guys are here now, and we’ll just have to make up our own fun new things to do every year then.”

He looked at you surprised, his head tilting a bit. “W-wait, make up new things?”

“New traditions! Like getting together with the guys for a meal and maybe even helping Iggy bake cookies. Then sitting under that huge tree that Noct always somehow gets into his apartment and trading gifts with the guys. Or taking a selfie of ourselves in front of the tree every year. Tradition doesn’t have to be what your family started, Prom.”

You gently squeezed his hand as he blinked at you, as a genuine smile played across his face, and his eyes lit up with excitement.

“W-well then, I’ve got an idea already.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

He blushed a little. “Well, we’ve got a ton of pillows, a bunch of couch cushions. We could just make a fort and watch movies on Christmas eve…?”

You laughed and reached up, petting your fingers through his hair before you smiled.

“So, we’ll need a bunch of cheesy B movies, and a ton of popcorn?”

He grinned, nodding enthusiastically before he wrapped an arm about you, holding you tightly against his side as he rested his forehead against your temple.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Prompto. Let’s make this the best Christmas ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for [Lulie-Chan](http://lulie-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
